1. Field of the Invention
Design of a utility bag including a four-fold piece and two sidings, such that when the bag is folded up, by drawing the correspondingly positioned zipper; a bag is formed, to utilize the bag with a hanger; an extension hanging pouch is attached to the first link element for interconnected application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bags come in many varieties, and basically they are executed to have two grips each attached to the top of the bag. Structurally, such a utility bag has a zipper on top of the pouch, or else, in the form of a zipper-bound raise lid which, once raised open, makes possible the loading of objects by way of the opening, or conversely the withdrawing of objects placed therein. The greatest disadvantage with such design is that it leaves little chances of variation, for example, when one brings a few bottles or containers containing cosmetic items for travel, these bottles and containers, that are randomly positioned, may collide with each other when the bag moves is moved. Further, when one needs to use such bottles and containers in, i.e., a hotel, one needs to take them out from the bag one by one, at least until one finds the desired article which is time consuming, and when leaving the hotel the user needs to put the desired articles into the bag.
The primary object of the invention, therefore, is to provide the design for a utility bag which can be fully expanded and can be used for hanging applications. The invention utility bag includes: a bag body and an extension hanging pouch; the body is composed of four folds and two sidings which are deployed on both sides of the fourth fold; the four folds will form a pouch with sidings on both sides once the sealing zipper is drawn to closure. On top of the first fold is furnished a hanging hook which, together with a first coupling element furnished on a chosen spot inside the fourth fold, which makes possible the first coupling element being abutted upon an extension hanging pouch for series application once the body which is fully developed is meant for use in a pendent, hanging position.